


How it should have been

by XWingKC



Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: This is what Jack dreams of
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	How it should have been

He drives over to pick her up. He was so nervous for their first date. He didn’t want to screw this up. He had on dark grey pants, black belt, and a dark purple polo shirt. Nothing too fancy, but definitely not work clothes.

He knocked on her door. She opened the door wearing a blue floral dress with wedge heels. She had on a jeans jacket and a purse slung over her shoulder. She stunned him into silence when she opened her door.

“Sam, you look incredible,” he said. She smiled at him with her million dollar smile that lit his world up. He offered his arm to her, and he escorted her to his truck.

He doesn’t remember much of the date other than talking to her nonstop, and looking into her blue eyes. He thought the date went perfect. He dropped her off at her house and walked her to her door. He took her hand in his and thanked her for letting him take her out. She reached up and kissed him very gently, and very lightly on the lips. Then she turned to unlock her door.

She turned back around to him, and he was hoping to get another kiss. He was shocked to hear her say,

“Sir, none of this has to leave this room.”

He awoke with a jolt and sat straight up in his bed. Focusing back into reality, he ran his hand through his hair and wiped his eyes from his sleep. He stared off into nothing for a moment before mumbling, 

“Goddamit, Sam. Why?”

Then he went to take a cold shower and get ready for work.


End file.
